One Tree Hill: Nowhere Truly Safe
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: With Wade Scolnik back in town, Chuck worries not only for his own safety but the safety of his loved ones. Jamie travels to Maine to tell Lucas about Sophia's pregnancy. Lydia and Jonathan volunteer at the Tree Hill Elementary School and end up locked in the library. Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chuck walked out of Beth's house. Beth followed after him.

"Chuck," Beth said. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Chuck said. "I'm sorry. I'm upset and scared. I just want to be alone."

"You need to stay," Beth said. "You don't need to be alone at a time like this."

"Beth," Chuck said. "I just want to go back to my apartment and think."

"Well at least let me drive you," Beth said. "You're car is still in the shop and your apartment is 6 miles away."

"I can walk," Chuck said.

"Chuck," Beth said.

"Beth please just leave me alone!" Chuck shouted. "Can you do that?"

"You don't have to be such a jerk!" Beth said before stomping back into her house.

Chuck walked all the way home. Once he arrived, he walked upstairs to his door. As Chuck put his key in the keyhole, he heard someone behind him.

"Hello Chuck," a voice Chuck had feared hearing again.

Chuck turned around to see Wade.

"You are going against the restraining order!" Chuck shouted.

"Don't tell me that's still in effect," Wade said.

"That's the thing about restraining orders," Chuck said. "They're permanent unless I say so."

"You've always been a self centered know it all and an ungrateful brat!" Wade shouted.

"Go away or I'll call the police!" Chuck shouted.

"All I want is to be able to see my grandson," Wade said.

"You stay away from him!" Chuck screamed. "You're nothing but an abusive monster! Now if you don't go away, I will call the police!"

Wade clinched his fist and moved his arm back.

"Just a warning," Chuck said threateningly. "I'm not that little boy who you used to beat. If you hit me, I will hit back even harder. Now go away!"

Wade walked off and Chuck went into his apartment. Once inside, Chuck shut the door, locked it, sat down on the floor, and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lydia walked into the elementary school and immediately went to the front office.

"Hey Marcy," Lydia said to the secretary.

"Hi Lydia," Marcy said. "You've really grown. How old are you? 11?"

"13," Lydia said.

"So what brings you here?" Marcy asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help around the school," Lydia said.

"Let me think," Marcy said. "They might need help in the library."

"Thank you," Lydia said.

Lydia walked out of the office, down the hall, and into the library. Once inside, she noticed Jonathan organizing the books.

"Hey Lydia," Jonathan said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help out," Lydia said.

"Well the librarian went home for the day," Jonathan said. "You could help me alphabetize these books if you want."

"Okay," Lydia said.

Lydia and Jonathan organized the books for an hour and a half. Lydia looked at the clock.

"Oh no," Lydia said. "It's 5:30. My parents are going to kill me."

"Chase will get worried too," Jonathan said. "We'd better go."

Lydia and Jonathan walked over to the door and Jonathan tried to open it.

"It's locked," Jonathan said.

"What do you mean it's locked?" Lydia asked.

"I mean it's locked," Jonathan said.

"Maybe you're not twisting the handle right," Lydia said pushing Jonathan out of the way.

Lydia tried to twist the door handle and the door wouldn't open.

"Oh no," Lydia said. "It is locked."

"Is there like an emergency exit?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Lydia said.

"Why are there no windows?" Jonathan asked.

"This library is a safe room in case of storms," Lydia said.

Jonathan began banging on the door.

"Help!" Jonathan shouted.

"It's no use," Lydia said. "It's sound proof. We just need to call someone."

"I don't have a phone," Jonathan said.

"Why don't you have a phone?" Lydia said.

"Well Chase and I are supposed to go pick out a phone today," Jonathan said.

"Well I left my phone in my locker at the high school," Lydia said.

"Let's use the library phone," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Lydia said walking over to the phone. "I'll call my mom."

Lydia dialed Haley's number.

"If you'd like to make a call, please type in the 3 digit code," the operator said. "If you'd like to make a call, please type in the 3 digit code."

Lydia hung up the phone.

"Do you know the code?" Lydia asked.

"No," Jonathan said. "Try 911."

"Okay," Lydia said dialing 911.

"911," the dispatcher said. "Please state your emergency."

"Yes, my name is Lydia Scott and I'm locked in the Tree Hill Elementary School library," Lydia said.

"Ma'am," the dispatcher said. "911 is only for emergencies."

"It is an emergency!" Lydia shouted. "The door is locked and we can't get out!"

The dispatcher hung up.

"They hung up on me," Lydia said.

"New plan," Jonathan said. "We need to figure out the code."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie sat in a chair at an airport talking to Chuck on the phone.

"Your father is back?" Jamie asked. "Why is he back?"

"He figured out I have a son and he wants to be a part of Jacob's life," Chuck said.

"Did you call the police?" Jamie asked.

"No, because police in this town are stupid," Chuck said. "Like when they arrested you after the incident. It wasn't even your fault."

"We don't discuss the incident," Jamie said.

"What if he tries to hurt Jacob and Beth?" Chuck asked.

"You need to make it clear that he's not welcome," Jamie said. "And if he threatens you again, notify the police no matter how stupid they are."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"I also think you should apologize to Mouth," Jamie said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Chuck asked.

"He didn't know about your father," Jamie said.

"Still," Chuck said. "He had no right to just scream at me like that."

"You pretended to be nice to him to get what you want," Jamie said.

"For Jacob," Chuck said. "His preschool was closing down and he needed a new preschool. Now let's talk about you. Did you tell Lucas?"

"I'm not in Maine," Jamie said. "I'm at an airport in New Hampshire."

"I thought you had a direct flight," Chuck said.

"I did," Jamie sighed. "Something went wrong with the engine and they had to land in New Hampshire."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said.

"Thanks," Jamie said. "Now go apologize to Mouth."

"You're right," Chuck said. "I'll go apologize to him."

"Bye," Jamie said.

"Bye," Chuck said.

Chuck hung up the phone and there was a pounding on the door. Chuck quickly grabbed a baseball bat, opened the door, and closed his eyes.

"I said stay away!" Chuck shouted.

"What the hell?!" Chris screamed.

Chuck opened his eyes to see Chris. Chuck immediately dropped the bat.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

Chuck ran to Chris and hugged him tightly and burst into tears once more.

"Hey," Chris said. "What's wrong?"

"He's back," Chuck sobbed.

"Who's back?" Chris asked.

"Wade Scolnik," Chuck sobbed. "My father."

Later, Chris walked into Karen's Café to see Wade sitting at a table eating. Chris walked over to him.

"Wade Scolnik?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Wade said.

"Stay away from Chuck and Beth," Chris said. "And stay the hell away from his son."

Chris walked out of the café and Wade followed him.

"Hey!" Wade shouted. "I don't appreciate you telling me I can't see my son!"

Chris turned around.

"He's not yours!" Chris shouted. "He's mine!"

"Excuse me?" Wade asked.

"Chris Keller was his legal guardian for 2 years and I'm still there for him!" Chris shouted. "So back off!"

Chris kicked Wade in the leg.

"What was that?" Wade asked.

"I'd punch you, but I'm really scared you'd kill me," Chris said. "So consider yourself punched."

Chris screamed and ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lydia and Jonathan kept typing possible codes into the phone. None of them worked.

"876," Jonathan said.

"We already tried 876," Lydia said.

"No we didn't," Jonathan said.

"Yes we did," Lydia said. "Twice."

"It's 7:40," Jonathan said looking at the clock. "I'm so hungry."

"Me too," Lydia said.

Lydia looked over at the computer and gasped.

"The computer!" Lydia exclaimed. "We can use the computer!"

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "We can use it to order a pizza and the pizza man can let us out!"

"Or I can use it to contact someone to come and get us," Lydia said.

"And they can bring us a pizza!" Jonathan cheered.

"Oh my god," Lydia said. "Never mind."

Lydia turned on the computer and logged into the guest account. She then went online to her email account.

"Okay," Lydia said typing. "Mom, it's Lydia. Jonathan and I are locked in the elementary school library. Can you please come and let us out? Lydia."

"Perfect, but," Jonathan said starting to type. "P.S. Please bring a cheese pizza because I'm so hungry. Jonathan."

"Jonathan, don't," Lydia said.

Jonathan clicked send.

"And sent," Jonathan said.

"So I guess we just wait until she comes," Lydia said.

Lydia and Jonathan sat on the library couch and talked for a while.

"So I'm starting to make friends and I'm actually starting to like high school," Lydia said. "What's new with you?"

"Chase wants to adopt me," Jonathan said. "And I really want him to."

"Wow," Lydia said. "So when is he adopting you?"

"Well we'll have to wait until I've lived under his care for 6 months," Jonathan said. "Then we have to go to a court hearing to determine if Chase is responsible enough to adopt me."

"Are you nervous?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I am," Jonathan replied. "What if the judge says Chase isn't a good enough guardian?"

"I think, no I know that the judge will approve Chase's request," Lydia said.

"Thanks," Jonathan said smiling. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Lydia said.

Jonathan and Lydia shared a kiss.

"What just…" Lydia started to ask before the library door opened.

Lydia ran to the door to see Haley and Chase.

"Mommy!" Lydia cheered.

Lydia ran to Haley and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"I am now," Lydia said.

"Did you bring the cheese pizza?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Haley said.

"Come on buddy," Chase said. "We have pizza at home. I bet you're hungry after being locked in here for so long."

"See you later Lydia," Jonathan said.

"Bye," Lydia said.

Chase and Jonathan walked off and Lydia looked at Jonathan as he walked. Haley smiled at Lydia.

"I bet you're hungry too," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, I am," Lydia said.

Haley patted her daughter on the back.

"Let's go," Haley said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Portland, Jamie got out of a cab carrying a pizza box and a carry on backpack and paid the cab driver through the window.

"Thank you," Jamie said.

The cab drove off and Jamie went to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Lucas asked from inside.

"It's the pizza man," Jamie said disguising his voice.

"I didn't order a pizza," Lucas said.

"Isn't this the residence of Lucas Scott?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"Then come and get your pizza," Jamie said.

"I didn't order a pizza," Lucas said opening the door.

"Yes, but I did," Jamie said.

"Jamie Luke," Lucas said. "What a pleasant surprise. Come in."

Jamie followed Lucas into the kitchen and sat the pizza box on the table.

"Now come here," Lucas said opening his arms.

Jamie and Lucas embraced tightly. After they let go, Jamie looked at his watch.

"40 minutes," Jamie said. "New record."

"No, our biggest hugging record is 50 minutes," Lucas said. "I'm just really hungry for that pizza."

As Jamie and Lucas sat down and ate pizza, Jamie peered around.

"They're on a college road trip," Lucas said.

"Huh?" Jamie asked.

"Peyton and Sawyer are on a college road trip for the next few days," Lucas said.

"Oh," Jamie said.

"So how long are you in Maine?" Lucas asked.

"I leave on Friday," Jamie said. "I'm going to stay in a hotel so I won't be a burden."

"Nonsense," Lucas said. "You will do no such thing. You will stay here and hang out with your uncle."

"Okay," Jamie said.

"So what brings you here?" Lucas asked.

"I just wanted to see my uncle," Jamie said.

"Well I'm glad," Lucas said. "I get lonely when Peyton and Sawyer aren't here. I can't believe Sawyer is going to college next year. They grow up so fast."

"I hope my daughter doesn't grow up fast," Jamie said.

Lucas looked at Jamie.

"You know, if I ever have a daughter," Jamie said.

"Jamie?" Lucas asked.

"Sophia's kind of, sort of," Jamie said. "Sophia's pregnant and it's a girl."

Lucas gave Jamie a smile.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "You know I hate it when you smile at me like."

"Get up," Lucas said.

Jamie and Lucas stood up and embraced tightly.

Later, Jamie and Lucas sat down on the couch.

"We're naming her Amber," Jamie said. "Amber Royal Scott."

"I love that name," Lucas said.

"You know what Sophia wanted to name her?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Carrie," Jamie replied.

"Yikes," Lucas said.

"So after arguing for 3 hours, we decided on Amber," Jamie said. "I mean not all Carrie's are horrible. I mean Carrie Fisher was a wonderful actress may she rest in peace.

"I love the name Amber," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jamie said.

"You're going to be a father," Lucas said.

"You're going to be a great uncle," Jamie said.

"I'm going to be a great uncle," Lucas said.

"I'm going to be a father," Jamie said.

"I'm so sleepy," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jamie said.

"But I'm too tired to get up," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "I guess we should just stay right here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan was lying down on his bed thinking. Chase walked in and sat on the bed.

"Did you enjoy the pizza?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said. "Thank you."

"I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow so I can take you to get a phone," Chase said.

"You don't have to do that," Jonathan said.

"I want to," Chase said. "I'm so sorry you were locked in the library."

"It's okay," Jonathan said. "I'm glad I wasn't alone. Lydia is very smart. All I could think about was pizza."

"You're a teenager," Chase said. "Food always comes first when you're a teenager."

"After Lydia emailed Haley, we sat on the library couch and visited until you and Haley came and rescued us," Jonathan said.

"What did you talk about?" Chase asked.

"Mostly school," Jonathan said.

"Cool," Chase said. "Well it's past 10:00 and you have school tomorrow."

"Good night," Jonathan said.

"Good night," Chase said.

Chase got up and began walking towards the door.

"Daddy," Jonathan said.

Chase stopped and turned around.

"I kissed her," Jonathan said.

Meanwhile at the Scott household, Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table finishing her homework. Haley came into the room and sat next to her daughter.

"Almost done?" Haley asked.

"Done," Lydia said putting her pencil down.

"So are you okay after being locked in the library?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine Mom," Lydia said.

"Now you know to check to make sure you have your phone with you," Haley said.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"But I'm so proud of you for figuring out a way to inform me where you were," Haley said.

"Thanks Mommy," Lydia said.

"Was Jonathan nice to you?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Lydia said. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell Daddy?"

"Of course," Haley said. "What is it?"

"I had my first kiss today," Lydia said.

"Oh sweetie," Haley said. "That's so wonderful. Who kissed you?"

"Jonathan," Lydia replied. "We kissed each other right before you and Chase arrived."

"Oh wow," Haley said.

"Yeah," Lydia said. "It was so wonderful. But, he's 2 years older than me."

"Yeah," Haley said. "But do you like him?"

"Yes," Lydia said. "No. Maybe. I don't know Mommy!"

"It's okay," Haley assured her daughter. "Don't think about it right now. Just go to bed and get some sleep."

"You're right," Lydia said.

"Good night Lydia," Haley said.

"Good night Mommy," Lydia said. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Miss Patsy was in her classroom setting up for the day. Chuck arrived holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Miss Patsy," Chuck said handing Miss Patsy the paper.

"What is this?" Miss Patsy asked.

"This a copy of a restraining order Beth and I got for Jacob," Chuck said. "My father, Wade Scolnik must stay 1,760 yards away from Jacob at all times. If he shows up, call the police. He used to beat me when I was a child and I want him to stay away from my son."

"I didn't realize," Miss Patsy said. "I'll make sure he doesn't come near him."

Later, Chuck was walking to Karen's Café.

"A mile?!" a voice shouted.

Chuck looked across the street to see Wade.

"Hello father," Chuck said. "Are you here to see Jacob? Oh yeah, you have to stay a mile away from him."

"This is an all new low for you!" Wade shouted.

Wade started to cross the street.

"Nope!" Chuck said. "You cross that street and you're violating the restraining order I have against you."

"I want to see him!" Wade shouted.

"You should of thought of that before you abused me as a child!" Chuck shouted. "The only way you'll ever see him is in jail when he visits once every 3 years! Now go away before I report you for harassment!"

Later at Chuck's apartment, Chuck and Beth lied in each other's arms under the covers.

"You certainly have a way of saying sorry," Beth said smiling.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I really am sorry for yelling at you."

"You were upset," Beth said.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you though," Chuck said.

"It's okay," Beth said.

"I love you," Chuck said as he began kissing Beth's neck.

"It's almost 3:00," Beth said. "We really need to go get Jacob."

"Yeah," Chuck said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mouth was sitting at a booth at Karen's Café. Chuck entered the café and sat in the booth facing him.

"What are you doing here?" Mouth asked.

"I want to talk to you," Chuck said.

"Look, when I said that thing about your father, I had no idea he was abusive to you," Mouth said.

"It's okay," Chuck said. "I want to apologize for knocking you down and pretending to be your friend to get what I want."

"I just don't get why you act like that," Mouth said.

"I'm just a horrible person," Chuck said. "My parents didn't raise me right obviously. I've really been trying to be better. Especially since Beth is back and that I have a son. I mean the spot in that preschool that I manipulated you into getting for me was for Jacob. I just want him to have a better childhood than I did."

"You don't have to manipulate people," Mouth said. "If you would've explained to me why getting Jacob into a good preschool was so important to you, I would've written the letter."

"Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Mouth said.

"I wrote you a list of things I'm sorry for," Chuck said handing Mouth a list out of his pocket.

Mouth began to read out loud.

"Gluing your mailbox shut, paintballing your car, paintballing your car after you got the paint cleaned off," Mouth read aloud. "You put my picture on the _America's Most Wanted_ website?!"

"And I'm sorry for it," Chuck said. "Just don't ever go to Kentucky or South Dakota and you'll be fine."

Mouth continued to look at the list.

"Chuck," Mouth said. "You really have made my life a living hell, but I'm prepared to forgive you."

"Thanks," Chuck said.

"And I expect you to come over to my house every Saturday night for dinner with Millie, Jimmy, and me," Mouth said.

"I never said I'd…" Chuck started to say.

"You owe me," Mouth said. "Now Saturday dinners start at 6:00. This upcoming Saturday, we're having pot roast."

"Can't wait," Chuck said trying not to say something mean to Mouth.

"I can tell you're trying so hard not to be mean," Mouth said. "Now give me a hug."

Chuck and Mouth stood up and shared a hug.

"We're going to be best friends for a very long time," Mouth said. "A very long time."

"Don't push it," Chuck said.

"Okay," Mouth said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lydia and Jonathan were at the Tree Hill Elementary School library organizing books. Lydia was on one side of the library, while Jonathan was on the other.

"I got a phone in case we get locked in here again," Jonathan said.

"I brought mine," Lydia said.

"So there's so many books in the world," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Lots and lots of books."

"So many books," Jonathan said.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Lydia asked.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Lydia and Jonathan sat on the library couch.

"Did you find our kiss awkward?" Lydia asked.

"Kind of," Jonathan replied.

"Me too," Lydia said.

"But I kind of want to kiss you again," Jonathan said.

"We shouldn't though," Lydia said. "It's wrong."

"It's not wrong," Jonathan said. "I'm a sophomore and you're freshmen. It's just a one grade difference."

"But I'm 13," Lydia said. "It's a 2 year age difference."

"I like you Lydia," Jonathan said.

"I like you too," Lydia said. "But we can't…"

Jonathan kissed Lydia before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay," Lydia said. "You're not…"

Jonathan kissed Lydia once more.

"You're not listening to…" Lydia said before Jonathan kissed her a third time.

"I'll shut up now," Lydia said.

Lydia and Jonathan began kissing each other. Keith walked into library.

"Ew!" Keith shouted.

Lydia and Jonathan stopped kissing and looked at Keith.

"You were kissing!" Keith shouted.

"No we weren't," Lydia lied. "We were just um… Organizing books!"

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"With your mouths?" Keith asked.

"What are you even doing here?" Lydia asked.

"Daddy said you have to walk me home, remember?" Keith said.

"Oh yeah," Lydia said. "Well I'd better go. See you later Jonathan."

"Lydia and Jonathan sitting in a tree!" Keith chanted.

"Stop it," Lydia said.

"Lydia loves Jonathan!" Keith shouted.

"If you stay quiet about it and don't tell Dad, I will make you pancakes every morning for a week," Lydia said.

"Your pancakes taste yucky," Keith said.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked.

"$10," Keith said.

Lydia handed Keith the money.

"Let's go," Lydia said.

Lydia and Keith walked out of the library and Jonathan followed after them.

"Lydia," Jonathan said. "Wait."

Lydia and Jonathan shared a kiss.

"Can you please not do that in front of me?" Keith asked.

Lydia and Keith walked home. Once inside the house, Nathan greeted them.

"How was school today?" Nathan asked.

"Great," Lydia and Keith said.

"I'm going upstairs," Keith said.

"Okay," Nathan said.

"Remember Keith," Lydia whispered.

"Don't worry Lydia!" Keith shouted. "I won't tell Dad about you and Jonathan kissing in the library!"

"You did what?" Nathan asked.

"Unless it slips," Keith said.

"I'm going to get you!" Lydia shouted.

Keith screamed and ran upstairs. Lydia chased after him.

"Get back here you little troll!" Lydia shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mouth was sitting on a bench at the park while Jimmy and Keith were swinging on the swings.

"Jimmy, Keith," Mouth said. "10 more minutes and then we have to take Keith home."

"Okay Daddy," Jimmy said.

"Yes Uncle Mouth," Keith said.

Mouth looked over to see Chuck sitting down at another bench crying. Mouth got up and walked over to Chuck.

"Chuck?" Mouth asked.

Chuck quickly wiped his face and looked up.

"Hey Front Teeth," Chuck said. "What's up?"

"What's wrong?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Chuck lied. "I'm so very happy. Happy as happy can be. So happy. I'm happy. Or as they say in Spain, 'Yo soy feliz'."

"Chuck," Mouth said sitting down next to him.

"Beth and I told Jacob that his Grandpa Wade couldn't ever visit," Chuck sobbed. "He asked why and we told him that he's just not very nice."

"Oh," Mouth said.

"Then he asked if he would ever see his grandpa again and I told him no," Chuck sobbed. "He then told me that I'm the worst daddy ever and he hates me. My own son hates me."

"He's only 3," Mouth said. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did," Chuck sobbed. "He hates me."

"Chuck," Mouth said softly. "Children say stuff like that all the time when they're upset. One time when Jimmy was 4, he told me he hated me because I got the wrong kind of juice at the store. I mean it doesn't feel great, but I know my son loves me. Your son loves you too. Sure he's mad right now, but in no time, he'll be saying I love you again."

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked.

"Come here," Mouth said.

Mouth embraced Chuck tightly.

"It's okay," Mouth said softly.

Keith ran over to them.

"Chuck!" Keith cheered. "Is Jacob here?"

"He's not," Mouth said.

"Is Chuck crying?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Mouth said. "Go back to the swings."

"Okay," Keith said running back to the swings. "Hey Jimmy. Looks like we get to stay longer!"

"Yay!" Jimmy cheered.

Mouth continued to embrace Chuck while he cried.

"It's going to be okay," Mouth said. "It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song referenced (** _ **Teardrop**_ **by Massive Attack).**

Jamie and Lucas were sitting on Lucas's couch. Jamie was on his phone.

"Yes hi," Jamie said. "This is James Scott. I have a flight scheduled for Friday morning and I was wondering if I could change it to Sunday night. Okay, thanks."

"So?" Lucas asked.

"They put me on hold," Jamie replied.

"Okay," Lucas said.

"Hey!" Jamie said. "I love this song!"

Jamie began to sing.

"Love, love is a verb," Jamie sang. "Love is a doing word. Fearless on my breath. Gentle impulsion. Shakes me, make me lighter. Fearless on my breath. Teardop on the fire…"

Jamie stopped singing.

"Yes, this is James Scott," Jamie said. "Okay, yeah. How much is the extra charge? Okay. Yeah, go ahead and charge it. Thanks."

Jamie hung up and smiled at Lucas.

"So?" Lucas asked.

"I'm staying until Sunday night," Jamie said. "So we can go to that music festival on Saturday."

"It is going to be amazing," Lucas said. "Gavin DeGraw, Avril Lavigne, Fall Out Boy, Jewel, Kristin Chenoweth, and Kelly Clarkson are performing."

Lucas handed Jamie the information sheet.

"It says here that Avril Lavigne is performing on Stage A while Gavin DeGraw is performing at the same time on Stage C," Jamie said.

"No it doesn't," Lucas said.

"Yes it does," Jamie said showing Lucas the sheet.

"They just can't do that!" Lucas shouted.

"Yes they can," Jamie said.

"Now I'm sad," Lucas said.

"Well I want to see Gavin DeGraw," Jamie said.

"But when will another opportunity to see Avril Lavigne happen?" Lucas asked.

"She performed at Karen's Café a few months ago," Jamie replied.

Jamie's phone began to ring.

"What now Chuck?" Jamie asked when he answered.

"Okay, in the past 24 hours I've gotten a restraining order saying my dad must stay a mile away from my son and I've made friends with Mouth," Chuck said.

"That's great, bye," Jamie said.

"Then I had a breakdown when my son told me he hated me for not letting him see his grandpa," Chuck said.

"Previously on _Desperate Housewives_ ," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Jamie," Chuck said.

"So your 3 year old son said he hated you," Jamie said. "My 5 year old brother has told me that a thousand times. Children say that they hate people all the time. They don't mean it. Grow the hell up!"

Jamie hung up and threw his phone across the room.

"No more Chuck," Jamie said.

"Want to go shoot some hoops in the park?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I do," Jamie said.

"Let's go," Lucas said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Wednesday afternoon, Jacob was lying on a cot during naptime at preschool. He wasn't tired and everyone else was asleep. Miss Patsy was in her office on her computer. Jacob got up and looked out the window. Wade was standing there.

Jacob snuck out the door and ran to Wade. Wade and Jacob shared a hug.

"Grandpa Wade," Jacob said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you buddy," Wade said.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jacob said. "Daddy says I can't see you."

"Well we won't tell Daddy I was here," Wade said. "Do you want to go get a hamburger and fries?"

"Yes!" Jacob cheered.

"We've got to keep our voices down," Wade whispered. "Come on, let's go."

"Should we tell Miss Patsy?" Jacob asked.

"No," Wade said. "She'll tell your mean daddy."

"Don't want that," Jacob said.

Wade buckled Jacob into a car seat and drove to Karen's Café. He parked outside and put a wig on.

"Why are you putting on a wig?" Jacob asked.

"It's a game," Wade said. "You're winning."

"Grandpa," Jacob said. "You're starting to scare me. I want my mommy."

"Don't worry," Wade said. "You stay here and I'll go and get you a hamburger and fries."

"I want my mommy now," Jacob cried.

"Jacob buddy," Wade said. "Don't cry. I'll get you your food and I'll take you to your mommy."

"Okay," Jacob said.

Wade left the car running and went into the café and Jacob continued to cry. Nathan walked by the car, but stopped when he notice Jacob. Nathan knocked on the window.

"Jacob?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan," Jacob cried. "Grandpa Wade took me and I'm scared."

"Oh no," Nathan said. "Where is he?"

"In the café," Jacob cried.

"Do you know how to unlock the door?" Nathan asked.

Jacob unlocked the door and Nathan opened it. Nathan unbuckled Jacob, carried him out of the car, and helped him stand on the sidewalk.

"Thank you," Jacob cried. "I want my mommy."

"It's okay buddy," Nathan said softly. "I'll take you to your mommy. Is she home?"

"Yes," Jacob cried.

Nathan took Jacob to his car and buckled him into Keith's car seat. Nathan then drove to Beth's house, got Jacob out of the car, and walked him to the door. Nathan knocked on the door and Beth opened it.

"Nathan," Beth said.

"Mommy!" Jacob cried.

"Jacob?" Beth asked.

Jacob ran to Beth and held her tightly.

"What's going on?" Beth asked.

"Grandpa Wade took me!" Jacob cried.

"What?!" Beth shouted

"He locked Jacob in the car," Nathan said. "Luckily I was walking by."

"Thank you so much for saving him," Beth said. "Come inside. Let's call the police."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lydia and Jonathan finished organizing books.

"All finished for today," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Jonathan said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date Friday. You know, a date that's not just kissing in an elementary school library."

"Yeah," Lydia said. "I'd love to go on a date."

"Where would you like to go?" Jonathan asked.

"I guess my mom's café," Lydia replied. "She's not there on Friday nights."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "I'll pick you up a 6:00. Well by pick up I mean I'll walk to your house, and we can walk to the café together. Because, you know I'm only 15 and I don't even have my permit yet. I'll shut up now."

"Kiss before we go?" Lydia asked.

Jonathan and Lydia shared a kiss.

"Ew!" a familiar voice said again.

Lydia turned around to see Keith.

"You were supposed to ride the bus you little troll!" Lydia shouted.

Nathan walked into the library.

"He did, but he forgot his lunchbox," Nathan said. "So I gave him a ride back to school. What are you doing here Lydia?"

"I was organizing books with Jonathan," Lydia said. "I do that after school now. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nathan said. "Well since I'm here, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks Daddy," Lydia said.

Lydia and Jonathan shared another kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Jonathan said. "And I can't wait for Friday."

"Me too," Lydia said smiling.

"Come on, let's go," Nathan said.

Once home, Nathan, Lydia, and Keith walked in through the kitchen door.

"Keith," Nathan said. "Go upstairs."

Keith went upstairs and Nathan looked at Lydia.

"I've been thinking," Nathan said. "You're 13 and if you want to date, that's fine."

"Thank you Daddy," Lydia said.

"However, you can only date people in your grade or who are the same age as you," Nathan said. "You cannot date Jonathan."

"That's not fair!" Lydia shouted.

"It is too fair," Nathan said.

"Why can't I date him?" Lydia asked.

"He's a sophomore and I said so," Nathan said.

"Daddy!" Lydia shouted.

"And I've spoken with Principal Rimkus," Nathan said. "You are no longer permitted to organize books or set foot in the library at the elementary school. Starting tomorrow, you will start organizing books in the library at the high school."

"I cannot believe you did that!" Lydia shouted. "Why must you ruin my life?!"

"I think I'm being more than fair," Nathan said. "Now you're grounded."

"For what?!" Lydia shouted.

"For the way you're talking to me," Nathan said. "Now go to your room."

"That is it!" Lydia shouted as she stomped upstairs. "I am running away and I'm never coming home!"

"And don't slam the…" Nathan said as Lydia slammed her door. "Door."

Nathan turned around to see Clay.

"Hey Clay," Nathan said.

"I'll just come back later," Clay said. "I heard everything."

Clay ran out the door and Nathan shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chuck and Beth sat on Beth's couch in each other's arms.

"I'm so happy Jonathan's safe," Chuck said.

"Me too," Beth said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him," Beth said.

"I know," Chuck said. "I'm sorry I got upset when he said he hated me."

"It's okay," Beth said.

"No it's not," Chuck said. "I need to grow up. I need to stop being so sensitive and self centered. I'm a father now and it's about time I start acting like it."

Chuck kissed Beth and went upstairs to Jacob's room. Jacob was lying down on his bed with a sad look on his face.

"You were right," Jacob said. "Grandpa Wade is scary."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I'm sorry about that. I really wish you could get to know him, but he's just not a good person Jacob, and I'm sorry."

"Daddy," Jacob said. "I don't really hate you. I was just mad."

"I know," Chuck said.

"Are the police going to arrest him?" Jacob asked.

"He got away," Chuck said. "They can't find him."

"I'm scared Daddy," Jacob said.

"I'm scared too," Chuck said. "But it's okay to be scared. And you know what?"

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I am going to protect you," Chuck said. "You're my son and I am going to protect you."

"I love you Daddy," Jacob said.

"I love you too," Chuck said.

Beth walked into the room.

"And I love both of you," Beth said.

Chuck and Beth gave each other a kiss.

"Ew," Jacob said.

"I don't think he likes kisses," Beth said.

"I agree," Chuck said. "Let's kiss him."

"No!" Jacob said.

Beth and Chuck began kissing Jacob's forehead.

"Stop," Jacob laughed.

Beth and Chuck stopped.

"What should we do for dinner?" Beth asked.

"I never did get my hamburger and fries," Jacob said.

"I think I can run by the café," Chuck said.

"Can you get me a burger and onion rings?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Chuck said.

"And can I have a chocolate milkshake?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

Chuck walked to Karen's Café. Once inside, he saw Nathan sitting on the café couch.

"Nathan," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Nathan said.

"Thank you for saving my son," Chuck said.

Nathan got up and he and Chuck shared a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chase came home to find Jonathan lying down on the living room couch. Chase walked over to Jonathan and Jonathan sat up.

"Hey buddy," Chase said sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Hey," Chase said mimicking Jonathan's sad tone. "What's wrong?"

"Lydia called," Jonathan replied. "Nathan doesn't want her to see me."

"I'm so sorry," Chase said.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Chase said. "Of course not."

"Then why doesn't Nathan like me?" Jonathan asked.

"It's not that Nathan doesn't like you," Chase said. "It's just, he's really protective of his children."

"I wish he trusted me though," Jonathan said. "I really like Lydia."

"I know," Chase said. "Come here."

Chase patted Jonathan on the back.

"It's going to be okay," Chase assured Jonathan.

Meanwhile at the Scott household, Keith was looking for his Gameboy.

"Where is it?" Keith said aloud.

"Looking for something?" Lydia asked.

Keith turned around to see Lydia standing there.

"Where is it?" Keith asked.

"Where's what?" Lydia asked. "Your Gameboy?"

"Yes!" Keith shouted. "What did you do with it?"

"I sold it online," Lydia said. "Right now it's on it's way to some lucky kid in Alabama."

"Why would you do that?!" Keith shouted.

"You ratted me out to Dad, so I want you to suffer!" Lydia shouted.

Haley walked into the room.

"Hey," Haley said. "What's going on?"

"Lydia sold my Gameboy!" Keith shouted.

"Did you?" Haley asked.

"No, that was a joke," Lydia said. "I actually gave it to the family down the street."

"Mommy!" Keith shouted.

"Lydia," Haley said. "Living room, now!"

Lydia followed Haley to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"The Gameboy is actually in my desk," Lydia said.

"Why must you torture your brother?" Haley asked.

"It's because of him that I can't see Jonathan!" Lydia shouted.

"You and Jonathan were seeing each other?" Haley asked.

"Well we were going to go on our first date on Friday, but Daddy forbids me to see him and talked to Rimkus," Lydia said. "Not only can I not see Jonathan, but I'm not allowed to set foot in the elementary school again!"

At that moment, Nathan walked into the house.

"I'm home," Nathan said.

"You got Lydia banned from the elementary school?" Haley asked.

"I'm going to see Clay," Nathan said walking out the door.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
